


《早安奇迹》

by Emir272



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom, xiaofnagao
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emir272/pseuds/Emir272
Summary: 给西红柿老师的生贺！羊凡&朋化石品前提下的孕期人妻99line姐妹磨！！！道具，一点点粗俗用语警告！！
Relationships: 朋化石品 - Relationship, 石凯/梁朋杰, 羊凡 - Relationship, 高杨/黄子弘凡
Kudos: 4





	《早安奇迹》

**Author's Note:**

> 梁朋杰在黄子弘凡怀了高霖四个月后去医院查出有了袅袅，于是黄子弘凡说什么都要去梁朋杰家住一段时间，而石凯和高杨则在想办法让黄子回家。

梁朋杰是被身边的动静吵醒的。他迷迷糊糊扫了眼手机，快十点了，石凯已经去上班了。他花了好一会儿才意识到在旁边被子里拱来拱去的家伙是他的发小黄子弘凡。

黄子住到他家后两个人就整天窝在一起聊怀孕时的变化，聊自己家不让人省心的另一位准爸爸，聊一些有的没的的东西。

梁朋杰塌着肩坐在床上，迷茫地等待神智找回他的脑子，才转过神帮黄子从堆成山丘的被子里解脱出来。

“我怎么才发现你睡相这么差啊，大早上的玩自杀呢——”

然后他就说不出话了。  
饶是从小一个院子里长起来的，没少在对方家过夜的关系，梁朋杰还是第一次见这个样子的黄子弘凡，上半身衣衫不整，下半身睡裤不知道被踢到哪里去了，一只手摸着自己的老二，一只手向后探去慢慢动作着，混着一点暧昧的水声，还有他红着脸压抑的喘息声。  
... ...！  
梁朋杰终于反应过来了，脸一下子变成和黄子一个颜色，拽着被子一角的手一时间不知道该如何动作。黄子也愣住了，两根手指还埋在身体里尴尬地同发小对视。

“那个... ...”

“那个... ...”

梁朋杰想溜下床给黄子时间和空间缓解情欲，后者却抓住了他的手腕。

“我觉得——”

“你帮帮我。”

梁朋杰望着一双狗狗眼在内心语无伦次地吐槽了半天，终于认命地坐回原位。

“你要我干嘛？”

“你拿你的手指捅捅我后面。”

“哇哦——”

梁朋杰感叹一声，一是被这直白的用语惊到了，而是感叹婚姻对一个人的改变竟能有如此之大，这小子上大学那会听舍友讲黄色笑话都要害羞。  
梁朋杰把食指伸进黄子弘凡的后穴，柔软温热的肠肉立即裹了上来，讨好地绕着他的手指往里送。黄子自己的手指还留在里面，和他的在逼仄的空间里互相挤压摩擦。  
这感觉真奇怪，他情不自禁地想到，手指有一搭没一搭地动两下。

“自己来真没劲，还是跟高杨做的爽，顶得深。”

黄子撇了撇嘴，无不遗憾地感叹着，手指还是留在体内探索着自己的敏感点。梁朋杰转转眼睛，突然想到了什么。

“要不要试试别的？”

黄子看着他眨了两下眼睛，梁朋杰狡黠一笑，拉开床头柜最下面一个抽屉。

“可以啊！你跟石凯玩得挺开啊~”

黄子吹了声口哨，瞧了一会儿才从一抽屉情趣玩具里挑了个心仪的小玩意。

“你确定？我们都很少用这个的。”

他挑了一个串珠型的假阳具，一共有七个一般大的圆珠，一旁斜伸出一节短短的柱体。

“就这个吧，看起来挺刺激的。”

黄子舔了舔唇，把顶端的珠子抵上穴口。已经被他和梁朋杰的手指玩得松软的后穴很容易就把玩具吃了进去，一口气连吞了三颗珠子。

“你还真是... ...饥渴... ...”

“我四个多月没有性生活了好吗！换你来试试？”

黄子白了他一眼，梁朋杰动了动嘴唇最后还是选择闭嘴。他现在屁股里就有点痒，更别说五个月不开荤了。黄子继续吞吐换气放松身体，把串珠一点点塞进去，终于在圆润的冰凉珠子滚过前列腺的瞬间愉快地叫了出来。梁朋杰在一旁看得有些燥热，没忍住伸手帮他一起把假阳具慢慢推到底，还转了转把手让那节短柱体抵在黄子的会阴处。等把七颗珠子全部吃了进去，黄子找了个轻松的姿势，托着有些显怀的肚子靠在床上。他一边揉着自己的胸口，一边摸索着打开开关。也不知道按到了什么功能键，肠道里的串珠转了起来，每颗珠子顺时针逆时针动的方向还不一样，停了一会又继续转起来，每次启动都会随机换方向，搅得他的肚子又酸又涨，被这没有规律的动静闹得惊喘了出来。梁朋杰被黄子的动静吓到了，想帮他拔出来慌忙中却又按到另一个按钮，这些珠子不但旋转着，还震动起来，连带着前面短小的柱体也震动起来，一阵一阵按压着黄子的会阴，把那一小块敏感的肌肤磨得通红。黄子这下被刺激得抓着自己微微鼓起来的乳肉，大叫一声直接射了出来，白稠的精液溅到自己的肚子和跪在他两腿间的梁朋杰的睡衣上。

“你、你还好吧？”

梁朋杰仔细查看着他的状态，而振动棒还在尽职尽责地动着，旋转震动的圆柱撞着黄子的前列腺，把他滞留在高潮上喘得厉害，根本说不出话。  
他抓着把手终于找到了开关，停下了作乱的玩具。看着黄子渐渐平缓下来的胸膛，梁朋杰这才小心翼翼地把串珠往外拉，殷红的肠肉被鹌鹑蛋大小的圆珠带了出来，肉嘟嘟一小圈堆在穴口。他停了下来，看着肠肉一点一点缩回去，在假阳具上留下一条条水渍。他也不知道在想什么，抓着假阳具往里送进去两颗珠子后又扯出来，来来回回抽动了好几次，肠肉跟着窜出来缩回去，被黄子肠液浸泡的珠子亮晶晶的，一些透明的液体滴在了床单上，把黄子屁股下一小片布料染深了一个色号。

“你在干嘛呀！”

黄子看梁朋杰盯着他的下体渐渐红了脸，自觉有些害臊，又感觉他兀自动了起来，闷哼几声后终于出声制止，说话的声音不禁提高了几个声贝。梁朋杰抬眼，支支吾吾把自己看到的告诉了他。

“你说，石凯和高杨是不是老看到这种画面... ...”

他声音越来越小，叫两个人都忍不住去想象旖旎的场景，终于明白为什么他们会突然间抽插得又凶又急。

“我再住几天就回去了。”

黄子没头没脑来了一句，梁朋杰知道他想高杨了。他自己也有点想念蜷在石凯怀里睡觉的夜晚。

“你就别想了，医生说了至少得等到三个月确认稳住胎盘了才能做爱。”

梁朋杰气恼自己被人看穿，抓过枕头朝黄子弘凡丢过去，而他已经抓着换洗的衣服笑嘻嘻躲进卫生间里。

**Author's Note:**

> 高杨和石凯这段时间的联系突然频繁了起来，两个人密谋着怎么样才能让两个人的对象不要再黏在一起。就在他们还没有讨论出一个所以然（主要是高杨想得太复杂，而石凯又喜欢单刀直入的方法）的时候，奇迹就这么发生了，黄子终于回家了，石凯也终于恢复了老婆孩子热炕头的美好日子。


End file.
